ARCN- The story of Team ARCN
by dungeondwellingkobold
Summary: A story of a team set in the RWBY universe made up of four OC characters and their interactions with their fellows. May get NSFW, but we'll see if you're nice. *wink*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Airships and Wolf Ears

A dark-haired teenager stood alone near the window of the colossal airship. Bright orange streaks burned across his scalp like embers of a dying fire. His orange eyes stared coldly out the enormous window pane, taking in the scenery of Vale with mild disinterest. There was a sound, and he turned to face it. A news report was playing on a hologram near the front of the ship. He stepped closer, moving to listen in.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department. Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Syril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony…"

The White Fang. The boy curled up his lip in distaste at the mere mention of the name. The White Fang used to be a symbol of unity between humans and Faunus; but now they'd devolved into a collection of troublemakers, no, terrorists. He shook his head in distaste before the newscast was interrupted. The image blinked out and was replaced by the visage of a blonde-haired woman in spectacles. Her voice rang out through the ship, interrupting the young man's thoughts.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace; and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Just as suddenly as she had appeared, the hologram dissipated. The boy turned again, and was immediately greeted by a bright-eyed orange-haired girl.

"I brought you some water, Cole," she said with a friendly smile, offering him a water bottle.

"Thank you, Amber. Enjoying the flight?" he offered a slight smile and accepted the bottle, cracking the top off and taking a sip.

"Mhm! I've never really been this high up before, it's kind of exciting," she said.

"Although not as exciting as the fact that we're attending Beacon academy together," Cole mused.

"Well it's not really that surprising, you graduated top of the class back at Lumina," Amber replied. She was right; Cole's academic history had been quite impressive. However…

"Wasn't it your parents who begged Ozpin to let me in? You're as aware as they are of my… Problems," Cole stated flatly.

"Still, you deserve to be here more than I do," Amber muttered under her breath, then let out a gasp. "Hey, we're here!"

The ship settled to a stop, and the doors slid open with a mechanized hiss. Students piled out of the craft, Amber and Cole taking up the rear of the pack. On the way out, they passed a scraggly-looking blond boy emptying the contents of his stomach into the trash can.

"Motion sickness," Cole observed quietly.

"Cole, you don't need to analyze everything and everyone. Some things are better left as surprises," Amber giggled, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Surprises are an ambush waiting to happen. Let's go see where we need to go," Cole said. He looked around, and then quietly followed the group through a lavish pavilion. Amber followed close behind, and then tapped him on the arm.

"Hey Cole, isn't that our luggage?"

"Right, we should probably collect it. You look naked without your weapon," Cole answered.

"Well maybe some of us can't just wear our weapon everywhere like you do, mister overachiever," Amber teased before running off to collect her bag. Cole followed, and slung the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Where to now?" Amber looked up at him, her bright green eyes burning with curiosity.

"The opening ceremony isn't for another hour, so I'd say…" Cole began, but the sound of an explosion reverberating across the pavilion interrupted his thoughts. "Anywhere but here," he finished before grabbing Amber by the arm and rushing to be clear of the area as soon as possible. Amber shrieked in surprise, but followed him away from the general area.

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll give it fifteen minutes before someone in the hierarchy decides it was my fault," Cole muttered, leading Amber down the cobblestone path.

"Mr. Anderson?" a familiar voice rang out as the pair walked. Professor Glynda Goodwitch approached Cole and Amber, her eyes stern.

"Professor Goodwitch," Cole offered her a nod.

"Come with me, please."

"Miss Goodwitch, Cole wasn't responsible for the explosion! We weren't even anywhere near it when it happened!" Amber moved defensively in front of Cole, her arms spread.

"Thank you for your testimony, Miss Kerrigan. However there is still a matter that needs to be dealt with by administration before Mr. Anderson here is off the hook," Goodwitch replied before turning around. "Come quietly now."

"But…!" Amber began to protest, but Cole silenced her with a raise of his hand.

"It's alright, Amber. Let's let karma sort this one out," he said before following Goodwitch. "You know where to go for the opening ceremony, I'll meet you there."

"But…" Amber stared after them, not having any idea of what to do. Cole and Professor Goodwitch turned a corner and were instantly out of sight. Amber slumped in defeat, sitting on a nearby bench and sighing. Suddenly, a confident voice was heard.

"Hey there, cute thing. You alright?" a tall, red-haired boy with a strong jawline and a cocky smirk asked.

"Cole Anderson, graduated top of your class at Lumina academy. I'm very pleased to welcome you personally to Beacon," said a man who stood only slightly taller than Goodwitch. His hair was a silver-gray, and his glasses looked as though they were more for decoration that for actual function. "I'm sure you know who I am."

"Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. It's a pleasure," Cole mused as he sat in front of the grand oak desk Ozpin had nestled behind. Professor Ozpin took a sip from the ceramic coffee mug and eyed Cole curiously.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, Mr. Anderson."

"I'm assuming it's not because of the explosion on the pavilion."

"You're as clever as they say. I've brought you here because I'd like to remind you of something," Ozpin took another sip from his mug. Cole leaned in slightly, paying close attention and hanging on the professor's every word.

"Do I know you?" Amber looked up inquisitively at the boy in front of her.

"Not yet, but that's something we could change no problem," the boy flashed her a grin, his brown eyes moving up and down the timid girl's figure. "Name's Rust Ryder."

"I'm Amber," she replied. She stood up slowly and smiled, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Good to meet you, Amber. So, I've been hearing rumors about forming teams. What say you and I, huh? My muscles, and whatever you have to offer, we'd be invincible," Rust chuckled.

"I'll uh… I'll definitely think about it…" Amber looked around, not entirely sure what to think of this boy. He was around six feet tall, wearing a dark red shirt under a chestplate that was about a size too large. His sleeves ended in a pair of identical vambraces, each emblazoned with his insignia, a fractured bull's skull.

"Maybe you should check out my weapon before you make a decision," Rust replied, clearly eager to show off.

"Alright, I don't see why not…" Amber turned to face him, drawing the shaft of her weapon from her bag. At first glance it seemed to be a short pole, but with a flick of the wrist she extended it to its full length. The axe head slid out of its hiding place near the end, followed immediately by the pointed tip. Rust replied by whipping out a large, brutish hammer and slamming it into the ground. The impact alone cracked several stones on the pavement and Amber could feel the vibrations in her feet.

"Well, that's a very nice hammer," she offered, being totally at a loss for words otherwise.

"It's also a rocket launcher. Check it," Rust swung his hammer up, catching it on his shoulder and giving the handle a slight twist. From there, the shaft opened up and began to slide back around the handle. One of the portions of the head slid forward and then down, which Rust gripped as a handle. A trigger popped down and he gave it a squeeze, sending a rocket flying out at subsonic speed. Amber watched in awe as the explosive soared through the air, detonating in a bright orange ring in the sky.

"Pretty wicked, huh?"

Professor Ozpin turned in his chair and gazed out the window. A small explosion could be seen in the air, although nobody had any idea what could have caused it. Ozpin seemed unconcerned, and continued his speech.

"Cole, I'm well aware of the problems you've been facing. For someone like you, not having a live family member to speak of is a terrible tragedy."

"Is there a point to this or are you planning to torture me with foul memories?" Cole asked impatiently. Clearly this was not something he wanted to discuss.

"All I want to say is this: blood doesn't make you family. Remember that, Cole. You're dismissed."

Cole stood up and left the room, and Ozpin took another sip from his mug. He glanced at the clock; only half an hour until the opening ceremony. Glynda turned to look back at professor Ozpin.

"What exactly did you mean?" she inquired.

"He has his mother's eyes, don't you think?" Ozpin observed quietly, taking another sip from his coffee mug.

Cole made his way down the halls of Beacon academy, hands in his pockets. Suddenly he bumped into a short, slender girl with a bright green dress shirt and brown hair.

"Sorry," he muttered, then took a closer look. The girl had a pair of wolf ears peeking out from the sleek, shoulder-length haircut she wore. The Faunus girl stared at him silently, her silver eyes almost seeing right through him.

"I'm Cole," he continued. She was still silent. Cole fell silent as well, standing there somewhat awkwardly.

"Well, I should go find my friend," he said. The girl still said nothing, but offered a nod of understanding. Cole turned on his heel and left, leaving the petite girl alone in the hallway.

Amber stared at Rust, completely in awe of his weapon's destructive power. Although he seemed to be lacking in the mindset to do anything drastic, he was clearly very strong.

"Did you have anything to do with the explosion earlier?" she asked, trying not to sound accusing.

"What? Of course not! Some idiot probably dropped his dust or something," Rust laughed, shaking off her tone. Amber breathed a sigh of relief; as long as the explosion was an accident then Cole was safe.

"So, back to the topic of you and me, whatcha say?" Rust wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke, clearly thinking himself some kind of lady-killer.

"Well, I'll definitely consider you for-"

"Amber?" Cole's voice rang out suddenly. Amber turned, and smiled brightly as Cole approached. She rushed over and hugged him tightly, much to Cole's surprise.

"Cole! I'm so glad to see you!" she stepped back, smiling expectantly at him. "Was everything okay?"

"Yeah, Ozpin just pulled me out to be cryptic. Who's your new friend?" Cole glanced at Rust, whose lip was curled up in distaste.

"Cole, this is Rust; Rust, this is my best friend Cole," Amber said, stepping aside to allow the two boys room to shake hands.

"Nice boots," Rust said with a voice dripping in sarcasm as he glanced down at the heavy iron clunkers attached to Cole's feet.

"Nice hammer," Cole replied. Rust gave a shrug and turned around, shooting Cole a glare. Cole didn't seem to either notice or care, checking his watch casually. "The opening ceremony's about to start. Let's go, Amber."

Cole and Amber entered the crowded auditorium, looking around at the enormous flock of students who had been accepted to Beacon. It was a fairly large school, but the gaggle of freshmen this term was significantly lower than it had been their first year at Lumina academy. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were standing on the stage, and Ozpin cleared his throat. The murmuring crowd went dead silent, and Ozpin began to speak.

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy; in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," he said before walking off the stage. Goodwitch took up his place at the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Are you ready? You are dismissed," she said.

"What do you think he meant?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure, but he's very mysterious. I can't even get a good read on him," Cole replied, turning to face away from the stage. He was instantly greeted by the anonymous Faunus girl from before, and she eyed him with intrigue. Then as suddenly as she appeared, she turned on her heel and left. Both Cole and Amber looked from each other to the silent girl, and then back to each other. Cole finally shrugged and decided to leave it alone.

Sleeping bags full of bodies were sprawled across the ballroom of Beacon. Everyone from the freshman year was packed into this particular room, and this was probably the only room that could contain them all. Several boys were roughhousing on one end of the room, while Cole and Amber set up their bedrolls in relative isolation. Cole was preoccupied with a book about the Creatures of Grimm, while Amber lay on her sleeping bag with her head propped up on her arms.

"What do you think this initiation thing is going to be like?" she asked.

"Probably some kind of combat challenge, most likely some ridiculous excuse for team-building," Cole answered indifferently. He turned the page and perused the image of a Nevermore, a colossal crow-like creature wearing what appeared to be a bone mask. "I'm sure it'll be a breeze."

"Yeah, but it might be nice to have some friends who've got our backs when we get down there," Amber said.

"You have Rust."

"I'm not really sure how I feel about Rust, he seems really…"

"Boorish?"

"Yes," Amber let out a sigh. "What about that Faunus girl?"

"Which one? The bunny or the wolf?"

"The wolf."

"I don't exactly think she and I would be able to hold a conversation," Cole observed. He looked up, and yet again she stood there in silence. She stared down at him, wearing nothing but a faded green nightgown and the blank expression she carried around as though her face were frozen in that position. Amber looked up at the strange girl and offered a friendly smile. She was barely four and a half feet tall, but if her ears would perk up to full height she could easily pass for 4'7" with a slouch.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. The girl gave a small wave, but said nothing.

"I'm Amber, and this is Cole," Amber continued. The girl was still silent.

"Uh… What's your name?" Amber asked. Cole returned to his book, and Amber was just about ready to give up. She turned to lay back down, when a soft voice came from the direction of the girl.

"Napier," she said in a voice that was barely even a whisper. "Napier Dubois."

"Well, color me impressed," Cole said. "She does speak." Amber quickly rose to her feet and gave the petite Faunus girl a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, Napier!" she exclaimed. The girl's eyes widened slightly as her face was stuffed into Amber's chest, but she said nothing else. Amber released her grip on the petite girl and smiled.

"So tell us about yourself!"

"I'd rather not," Napier whispered in a soothing French accent. Her silver eyes darted to Cole, then back to Amber, and she turned and left.

"Odd people here," Cole remarked as Amber sat back down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amber asked, her face falling in disappointment.

"I'm sure she's just not the talkative type. But we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, we should get to bed," Cole said as he set his book aside.

"Alright. Goodnight, Cole."

"Goodnight, Amber."

The next morning, Cole and Amber awakened to a great ruckus. The entire population of the auditorium was already bursting with excited fervor, chattering away excitedly as they packed up their temporary sleeping arrangements. Gaggles of excited students grouped together, discussing things such as possible alliances. Amber and Cole began packing up their things, and then the freshmen were called down to the cafeteria for breakfast. After eating their fill of pancakes laden in syrup, they went into the hallway to raid their lockers for their gear. A voice rang out in the hall.

"Would all first-year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students to Beacon cliff immediately."

Cole and Amber followed a large flock of students out of the pavilion and down the cobbled pathway. Several steel square platforms were embedded in the grass and stone, and each student took a position on a platform. There were more than enough to accommodate the group. There was some nervous murmuring, but the group quickly silenced when Professor Ozpin cleared his throat.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," he said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allows us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today," Goodwitch continued.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interests to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin said.

"WHAT!?" a small, dark-haired girl on the other end of the stretch of platforms exclaimed.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest," Ozpin resumed, ignoring the interruption. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation; but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, uh… Sir?" the scraggly-looking blonde began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Good, now take your positions," Ozpin interjected. Cole and Amber took a stance, and were quickly catapulted off the platforms. Amber flew first, followed almost immediately after by Cole. The pair was quickly separated, with Cole firing high-powered bursts of flame from his boots to guide his descent.

Amber swung out with the shaft of her halberd, catching it on a tree limb and swinging like a pendulum before dropping to the forest floor. She rose to her feet and began walking northwards; following the cannonlike noises Cole's boots produced. She wandered down the path as the explosions faded, before they finally disappeared altogether. She followed the rough trail, listening for any interesting sounds. She heard a rustling in the woods, and she turned excitedly.

"Cole?" she asked aloud. The rustling bushes split apart and a large Beowolf charged through, slashing at Amber with its enormously powerful claws. Amber responded by extending her aura outwards to block the onslaught, crying out in surprise before taking her combat stance. She swung her halberd and it quickly shifted to its assault rifle mode. She fired off a quick round, ripping through the chest of the large wolflike beast in front of her. Another one had followed immediately behind it, and soon she found herself surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. The creatures howled, and a larger one growled at her. It let out a bark, and simultaneously the pack leapt towards the slight girl. She let out a grunt and swung her halberd, slicing the chest of the nearest wolf open before she plunged the pointed tip into the neck of another. She pulled back, leaping over the head of another Beowolf and shooting it several times in the back. The alpha licked its slavering chops and growled, its hackles raising on the back of its neck. Amber turned to face the larger beast, preparing to attack the enormous creature.

Cole soared through the air, searching out the optimal place to land. The forest flashed below him in an emerald blur, the occasional flash of earthy brown showing through gaps in the leaves. He suddenly fired off another short burst, flipping in midair as he descended rapidly. He landed heavily on a thick tree limb, the wood groaning under the force of the impact. As quickly as he had landed, he leapt off and caught yet another branch. He dropped down to the ground, taking to one knee to help brace the impact. He stood up, and then glanced around. There was a pair of large indentations in the ground, with several small plants flattened or pressed aside. He knelt again, running his hand over the ground.

"King Taijitu, probably a pair of them. About two minutes ago," he muttered to himself.

"The hell is a King Taiji-whatever?" a gruff voice asked. Cole stood up and turned to face the voice. Rust stepped out of the shadows, his hammer slung over his shoulder.

"Taijitu. The enormous snake-looking monsters," Cole replied, returning to the tracks. "If these tracks are any indication, we might be close to the temple already."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Don't go giving everything confusing-ass names," Rust grumbled, starting to walk off in the direction the trail led.

"I hardly had anything to do with the naming. Perhaps if you paid more attention to the classifications of the Grimm-"

"Classifications, smassifications, all monsters are the same. They're big, dumb, ugly, and make a really satisfying crunch under my Knochenbrecher," Rust retorted, crushing the trunk of a nearby tree to emphasize his point. Cole let out a frustrated groan, and then followed him begrudgingly down the path.

"Just keep moving, Cole; I don't want your ass slowing me down, and I will leave you behind," Rust said with an unpleasant sneer.

Amber dove to the side, narrowly avoiding the massive claws of the alpha Beowolf. She hit the ground at a roll and jumped to her feet, aiming her halberd at the monster's neck. She jumped and brought the wicked blade down on the animal's throat, the sharp crescent biting into the beast's jugular vein. Blood spurted from its neck and ran down the curve of the blade, and she breathed a sigh of relief as the beast whimpered out its last breath. She withdrew her weapon and turned to leave, when suddenly she was struck from behind by the unmistakable claws of a Beowolf. She let out a yelp of pain as the impact sent her careening face first into the dirt, and with the last scrap of effort she could muster she glanced up piteously at the Beowolf who had ambushed her. It was no bigger than six feet tall, with unkempt fur and a bone mask protruding from its face. Its eyes were blood red, burning with a hungry passion. Amber resigned herself to death and closed her eyes, preparing to accept her fate. A lone tear rolled down her cheek as the Beowolf howled victoriously. However, fate seemed to have a different plan for Amber Kerrigan, and the sickening squelch of metal striking meat could be heard. The Beowolf collapsed, and Amber peeked up. Her vision was blurred and her head was beginning to swim, but she could see the petite form of Napier bending over her.

"Napier? Hurry, go get help…" Amber said softly, her breathing turning shallow. Napier knelt in silence beside her and gave her hand a comforting squeeze, and somehow her smile said that everything was going to be alright.

Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch stood alone on the cliff, each with their nose buried in the sleek tablets they held. Live video feeds from each of the freshmen students were playing on several screens on the devices, although Goodwitch seemed only interested in one.

"Sir, it seems we have a casualty. What do you want to do?" she asked the preoccupied Ozpin. He took a sip of his coffee and gazed out over the forest.

"We'll see how things go before we send off any letters of condolence. Pairs so far?"

"Cole Anderson and Rust Ryder, Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna."

"This is going to be an eventful year," Professor Ozpin observed.

Amber could hardly see the silent girl kneeling beside her, her vision was so clouded. Napier reached out and began stroking the girl's soft, orange hair, singing in hushed French. Amber's eyes began to close, as she started to slip into oblivion… No, she'd stopped. Something soft was pressed against her lips, breathing life into her. The massive wound on her back closed up, and the color began returning to her cheeks. Her eyes blinked open, then widened as the slender Faunus girl kissed her. It wasn't a passionate kiss, barely a brush of contact between their lips, but Amber's cheeks turned bright red as the girl pulled away.

Professor Ozpin stared with mild amusement at his screen. He motioned to Goodwitch, who peeked over at his screen.

"Like I said, don't write the letter of condolence just yet. Oh, and chalk up Amber Kerrigan and Napier Dubois."

Cole stopped on the path, tilting his head. He turned around; shifting his stance to prepare for combat, then narrowed his eyes. The bright orange orbs flashed silver for a moment, and he smirked.

"Rust."

"What?" the taller boy turned around as an Ursa stormed out of the woods, roaring loudly. The colossal bearlike creature glanced at Rust, and then lunged at Cole. Cole responded by firing off a short burst from his boots to knock himself into the air and out of the way of the brutal onslaught. He alighted beside Rust, who was already readying his hammer. The taller boy charged, yelling as he swung his hammer over his head and down onto the bony faceplate of the Ursa. The impact cracked the mask, earning a roar of pain from the bear before it knocked Rust back with a swipe of its mighty paw. Rust let out a grunt as he hit the dirt, struggling to get to his knees. Cole soared into the air, planting both feet firmly onto the Ursa's face as he landed. The beast grunted in surprise, and Cole shot off two simultaneous bursts from his boots. The monster's head exploded in a cascade of crimson as Cole vaulted through the air, landing gracefully on his feet. Rust gave an unappreciative snort as he stood up, brushing some of the dust off his sleeve.

"Show-off," he said as he trudged off.

Amber and Napier made their way through the forest in silence, a state that Amber decided Napier would probably find most comfortable. She brought her finger to her lips and thought back a moment, remembering the kiss that had saved her life. If Napier could do something as spectacular as that, who else knew what she would be capable of? She would definitely prove a valuable teammate. Her mind began to wander to Cole; she hoped he was doing alright. Had he fought a teammate yet? Or maybe he was in some kind of trouble! As if sensing the worry rising in her, Napier set a hand on Amber's shoulder. The gentle touch was soothing, and she could feel her fears begin to melt away.

"We're almost there," she said softly.

"Oh, alright," Amber said. She turned to the path and lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sunlight. At the end of the path stood a circular ruin. The ornate marble walls that probably once stood proudly were reduced to little more than rubble, but several pedestals ridged the collapsing ruin. On each pedestal stood a chess piece, with several of the pieces matching up.

"Chess pieces?" Amber asked nobody in particular, approaching one of the two black rook pieces.

"It seems our headmaster has an odd sense of humor," Napier observed. Amber took the piece off the pedestal and placed it in her belt pouch.

"Well, that settles that. Let's go," she said. Napier nodded and the pair turned to leave, when suddenly a pair of familiar faces broke through the woods.

Cole and Rust made their way through the woods and into the clearing, where the abandoned forest temple awaited. As they approached, they saw Amber and Napier waiting for them.

"Cole!" Amber cried out happily, rushing forward to give him a hug. Cole received her, smiling slightly as he held her.

"Well, the gang's all here. Let's snag a relic and motor," Rust said impatiently. He rushed to the temple and grabbed a black bishop piece, stuffing it carelessly into his pocket as he walked back to the group.

"Alright, time to go," he said. Cole nodded, and the four turned to enter the woods. The trip from the temple back to the cliffs was rather uneventful, with the quartet encountering only the occasional Boarbatusk and one Ursa. Finally they made their way back to the cliffs, when Rust reached into his pouch for the relic.

"Uh oh."

"Don't tell me you dropped it," Cole said harshly, not even turning to face Rust.

"I won't tell you then."

"You idiot!" Cole growled, whirling around. Rust responded by cracking his knuckles menacingly, advancing on Cole.

"You wanna make something of it?" he growled angrily.

"If we don't get to the cliffs with a relic, we fail the assignment!"

"So then we just retrace our steps and look for it!"

"Stop fighting, both of you!" Amber cried, and the two boys fell silent. Amber stepped between Rust and Cole to keep them from belting each other as she continued to speak.

"If we just go back to the temple, I'm sure we can find you two another relic. But I don't want to hear you two fighting anymore!"

"Amber's right," Cole said. "If we don't play nice, then we aren't getting anywhere."

"Fine," Rust said begrudgingly, and the quartet began the tedious hike back to the temple.

When they finally returned to the temple, only one relic remained. Cole snatched up the final black rook piece and carefully deposited it in his pouch before Rust could make a move.

"I'm carrying it this time," he said. Rust didn't argue. The four turned away, leaving the temple behind them as they made their second return to the cliffs. About halfway there, Napier stopped and cocked her ears towards the woods. Amber turned and looked at her, her face worried.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Napier said nothing, instead pointing to the woods. A tremendous crashing sound could be heard, and a colossal scorpion-like monster burst from the woods with an earsplitting screech. It was pitch-black, with the exception of its heavy armor plating. Rust immediately drew his hammer, followed by Napier with her sword. Amber was the last to draw her weapon, and the four began their attack.

"Cole! Try and break its armor!" Amber shouted, and Cole complied by leaping into the air. He landed on the monster's back and fired off four short bursts, earning a shriek of pain from the creature. It retaliated by knocking Cole out of the air with its enormous tail. Cole hit the ground with a thud, but quickly rose to his feet.

"Looks like air attacks are useless against this thing!" he shouted. His eyes flashed silver for a moment, and he narrowly dodged an attack from the monster's tail. Amber shot off a short volley of bullets from her halberd, distracting the creature long enough for Cole to rejoin the group. Rust impatiently shot a rocket at the monster's bone-plated face, sending it reeling backwards.

"Rust, keep it up!" Amber cried, but Rust was immediately batted off to the side by the Deathstalker's tail. She fired off a quick volley from her weapon's assault rifle mode before retreating to a safer distance. The creature turned to Napier and began its advance.

"Look out!"

Napier turned to face the beast, her sword beginning to glow in her hand. She gave the handle a twist, and the blade began to split apart into two pieces.

"_Look upon my works, ye mighty, and tremble,_" she hissed with an icy glare, and the rapier quickly shifted into an enormous great-sword. She jammed the hollow blade into the earth, and frost rose from the ground to seize the monster. Rust rose to his feet, grunting and preparing his hammer.

"Suck on this, you soulless freak!" he cried, charging towards the struggling monster. It let out a hiss, and the might of the hammer shattered the armor plating on impact. The beast collapsed and went limp. The light in its eyes slowly died out. Rust rose to his feet, slinging the hammer over his shoulder and smirking cockily.

"That's how you do it."

The four stood in the auditorium proudly, with a collection of the other teams. Rust looked particularly proud of himself. Professor Ozpin began to speak.

"Chris Lucien. Night Enday. Amelia Thyst. Penelope Yale. And Chris Lucien. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Cyan, led by Chris Lucien."

The audience applauded heartily.

"Rust Rider. Amber Kerrigan. Napier Dubois. And Cole Anderson. The four of you retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Argon. Led by..."

Rust puffed out his chest proudly.

"Amber Kerrigan."

"WHAT?" Rust roared in outrage, but was drowned out by the applause.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Cardinal, led by Cardin Winchester."

The audience continued their applause.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrhha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper, led by Jaune Arc."

"Wha-? Led by?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Congratulations, young man," Ozpin said before Jaune received a jovial punch on the shoulder from an armored redheaded girl, knocking him to the ground. The audience applauded and laughed, and Ozpin continued.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby. Led by Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" a taller blonde girl exclaimed, hugging Ruby tightly.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."


	2. Chapter 2

The personal diary of Edward Anderson

Nov. 4th

It's been seven years. Seven long years since I've seen her. Cole's grown up to be such a brave young man, but I can't take this for much longer. I can't stand not seeing her. I need her. Cole needs her. Cole needs his mother.

Nov. 10th

Cole was accepted to Lumina academy today. I'm proud of him. He's taking after his father in so many ways.

Nov. 11th

It's Cole's birthday today. It's going to be hard watching Cole go off to combat school in almost a year, but it's going to be worth it. He's already gotten so strong, and I can't wait to see him grow even stronger.

Dec. 14th

Cole tells me he made a friend today. Her name is Amber, and she apparently lives quite close to us. I'll have to keep her family in consideration. However I'm glad Cole has found someone he can relate to. He doesn't make friends that easily.

Dec. 19th

I've spoken to Amber's family about my plan. They've agreed to help, but things aren't quite ready. In due time, though. In due time.

Dec. 30th

The Kerrigan family is almost ready to spring the plan into action. I just hope Cole can forgive me for what I have to do.

Feb. 19th

It's done. As far as Cole's concerned, I'm dead. I just hope he understands why I had to do this when he gets older. First above all, though... I need to visit an old friend.

Mar. 19th

This new arm is going to take some getting used to. Thankfully Mr. Ryder was sympathetic to my situation, and was able to aid me. Now I can only assume my old office is still in order.

The personal diary of Edward Princeton

May 5th

I don't believe it. The old office has been running just fine without me. But now it's time to put the Princeton back in Princeton and Associates.

May 9th

So far the boys have greeted me back at the office splendidly. They even saved my old desk. It's funny though. I didn't expect this warm a reception.

May 18th

My first official day back on the job after eight years of unpaid vacation. It's good to be back.

May 19th

This is ridiculous. I haven't found a single clue as to her whereabouts yet. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find something soon as long as I'm patient.

May 30th

There was a knock at the door this morning, but when I opened it there was just a box on the floor. It had ants in it. I don't think my neighbors like me very much.

June 15th

It's been a while since I've been in town. Maybe I should ask around at the Club to see if anyone knows about where she might be. It's worth a try, I don't think anyone will recognize me.

June 16th

Why did I think that would be a good idea again?

June 24th

Finally out of the hospital and fit for active duty. I'll need to keep in mind how many friends I don't have here in Vale.

July 3rd

It's been more than a week and still no more leads. I didn't think it was possible, but her trail's gone completely cold. Maybe it's time to give up. But if I give up now, all of this will have been for nothing. I won't let Cole become a quitter. It's my duty as a responsible father.

July 10th

So I sat down in my chair today and it collapsed out from under me. I'm thinking those probably weren't ants. God, I hate my neighbors.

July 19th

I wonder how Cole's been faring in my absence. He's probably doing splendidly. I'm positive I left him in good hands. I feel like I should send them a letter. Perhaps a basket of muffins.

July 20th

So apparently there's a very good reason I'm not a cook. However the muffins are done with minimal burning and have been placed in a basket.

July 21st

I've worn through three baskets somehow. I may want to revise my muffin recipe.

July 22nd

I'm going to need a new apartment. On the bright side: no more termites and horrible neighbors.

July 29th

I've moved in to a small house closer to work than my apartment. The good news is my neighbors are perfectly pleasant. The bad news is, their son is in a garage band. I honestly wish they'd take a break from This Will Be The Day and play some good music for once.

July 30th

My neighbors have employed me to investigate the disappearance of their son. However I think this might wind up being an unsolved case.

July 38th

I feel like somehow this obsession with her is interfering with my mental state. Oh well.

August 17th

I mowed the lawn today. It feels good to do something normal on a weekend. I just hope nobody noticed the chihuahua.

August 20th

I've spent the last four days slowly moving the town two inches to the left. Aside from some very disgruntled pigeons and an old lady, no one has noticed.

August 15th

For some reason, I've found myself thinking about time travel. It doesn't really seem possible though. Kind of laughable actually.

August 29th

I think it's been almost a year since I've left. For some reason, even though I've been keeping these diary entries, I have a hard time keeping track of the time. I may want to speak to a doctor about that.

Sept. 15th

CINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALLCINDERFALL

Sept. 20th

The doctor gave me some medications to help with the migraines I've been feeling. For some reason I feel so much better for other reasons.

Sept. 21st

For some odd reason, the medication has been affecting my aim with my pistol. But that man could definitely have tried to duck.

Sept. 23rd

My arm's been feeling a little strange lately. but I'm sure it's just manufacturer error.

Sept. 24th

Out of the hospital again. I hope my jaw sets correctly. I'll definitely need to speak to Mr. Ryder about this arm.

Sept. 24th

Note to self. Trains and runaway mechanical arms are not a pleasant combination.

Sept. 25th

Good news: the arm is as flawless as all Ryder technology. Bad news: I'm going to need some new migraine medication.

Sept. 31st

It seem I've had a slight error in calculations. It hasn't been four months since I've returned. My colleagues tell me I've been back for almost nine years. Funny how time flies, isn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Dirty Socks and Breakfast

Cole awoke the next morning before anyone else on the team. It was still dark out, but Cole pulled on his clothes and crept out of the room silently. Once outside, he broke into a slow jog. He jogged through the gardens for a while, then began to run. The early morning air was cold on his skin, but running kept him warm enough. Sweat began to bead on his brow, and after running twice around the academy he slowed to a stop in front of the dorm. He opened the door, narrowly ducking a rolled-up pair of dirty socks that were careening towards his head.

"Dirty clothes go in the hamper, Rust!" Amber practically screamed at Rust, who was standing in front of the door.

"Who are you, my mother? Don't tell me how to keep my space!"

"It's our space, muscle-head. And don't ever forget that," Cole replied harshly, picking up the socks and tossing them expertly into the hamper. Rust groaned in disgust, sitting on his bed. The hamper was placed under the window that occupied the middle of the room. Two beds occupied each half of the room, with Rust and Napier on the right of the window. Napier's bed was situated closest to the wall, mirrored by Cole's bed on the reverse wall. Three dressers lined the walls, while Napier's few belongings managed to fit in a small basket under her bed. Rust's sheets were already messy, and the bed clearly hadn't been made since he'd woken up. A set of dumbbells occupied the space between his bed and the laundry hamper.

"We should head to class," Amber said. "It's 8:45 and we don't want to be late on the first day."

"Monsters! Deeeeemons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the Creatures of Grimm have many names," a rotund professor with a grandiose silvery mustache began his lecture. Rust had made a point of sitting as far away from the rest of his team as possible. And "as far away as possible" just so happened to be on the opposite side of the room.

But I merely refer to them as prey," the professor continued, chuckling aloud at his own joke . The class fell into an awkward silence.

"And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy," he continued after a moment. "Now as I was saying; Vale, and the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses!" He shot a flirtatious wink at a blonde girl in the first row. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Ay-yep!" A dark-haired boy in the second row exclaimed, but quickly fell silent when the entire class began staring at him.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy..." the professor began rambling on for the better part of an hour, talking incessantly about his life before he became a professor at Beacon. Even Cole had a hard time staying awake, and took to looking around. Amber had already passed out and was drooling on her papers. Rust, on the other side of the room, was fiddling with his pencil and looking quite uncomfortable sitting still for so long. Napier seemed to be the only person in the entire class who was paying attention to Professor Port's lecture, her ears pointed forward as she hung on every word.

"The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise. So, who among you believes they are the embodiment of these traits?"

" I do, sir!" a silver-haired girl in the front row exclaimed, snapping Amber awake.

"What? Huh?" she asked, half-asleep.

"Well then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent," the professor said, gesturing to a steel cage beside him.

"Was that there at the beginning of class?" Amber asked, still groggy from her nap.

"It's odd how none of us noticed that until he pointed it out," Napier observed. The beast inside the cage thrashed against the metal, and the silver-haired girl quickly changed into her combat clothes. She quickly fell into a defensive stance as her teammates cheered.

"Go Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah! Represent team RWBY!"

" Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" the white-haired girl snapped harshly. Professor Port swung his blunderbuss/axe, breaking the lock and freeing a very disgruntled Boarbatusk. The beast roared out of the crate and snarled at Weiss, glaring through squinty red eyes. It charged, and she dove to the side after landing a strike to its armored side. The creature turned and charged again, but she blocked its attack. Her sword got caught between the monster's tusks, and the two grappled for a moment before the Boarbatusk tossed her sword to the side.

"Aha! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port asked nobody in particular from the sidelines. The monster knocked Weiss on her back and charged, but she rolled out of the way and dove for her sword.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor under there-" Ruby advised.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss hissed, and the Boarbatusk turned to face her. It leaped up and landed on its tusks, using the momentum to perform its devastating spin charge. Weiss blocked the charge by summoning a glyph, then bounced up and plunged her sword into the beast's stomach. The Boarbatusk whimpered weakly, then collapsed and stopped struggling.

"Bravo. Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress-in-training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

The students packed up their belongings and prepared to head out. Rust and Weiss were the first to leave the classroom.

Nobody in team ARCN saw Rust outside of class that day. Even at lunch, he made a point of sitting on the other side of the cafeteria while the rest of the teams sat together.

"Let's sit here," a girl with violet hair and an orange scarf said, gesturing to the table team ARCN had seated themselves at.

"You guys don't mind, do you?" a dark-haired boy in a cowboy hat asked.

"No, go right ahead," Amber said, pulling out a chair invitingly. The four took up spots around the table after clearing a chair away so the girl in the wheelchair had room.

"I'm Chris," the taller boy introduced himself. His hair was snow white and his eyes were a deep red, situated behind a pair of white glasses. His hair was combed to one side and his right hand appeared to be made of segmented steel.

"Penelope," said the girl in the wheelchair. Her hair was a deep blue, like the ocean under the moon. Her eyes were brown, and a ribbon sat nestled in her hair.

"My name is Amelia." She had an air of superiority about her, as though she looked down on everyone else. Her eyes were a mist blue and her hair flowed past her shoulders like an amethyst waterfall. Barely visible on both of her cheeks was a faint violet tattoo, a triangle starting from her ears and ending just under her eyes.

"I'm Night," the boy with the cowboy hat said, finishing the introductions. His midnight black hair was cut short, save for two long braids that came down over his ears and past his shoulders on each side. The three members of ARCN in present company introduced themselves and Rust, who was still moping on the other side of the cafeteria.

"What's your teammate doing way over there?" Penelope asked cautiously.

"Well, Rust hasn't exactly been the most agreeable of teammates," Amber replied, looking down.

"You should try talking to him. Let him know he's welcome on your team," Chris said, adjusting his glasses.

"Are you sure that'll make him stop moping?" Amber asked.

"Of course he's sure. It worked for us," Amelia said haughtily.

"You guys had problems?" Cole asked dubiously.

"Why, certainly. Just this morning, I had to reassure Chris that I was absolutely fine with him holding position of team leader," Amelia replied with a laugh. "You wouldn't believe how insecure this boy is."

"Well, I guess it can't hurt..." Amber trailed off, her gaze landing on Rust.

Nobody saw Rust for the rest of the day. Even at night, Rust entered the dorm long after everyone was asleep and was the first to wake up. At breakfast, he'd seated himself even further away from the group. He'd seated himself with Cardin Winchester and his team, and the five seemed to be getting along. However Rust quickly separated himself from the group when they began picking on a nearby Faunus girl. Cole let out a growl of disgust as team CRDL shrugged off Rust's leave and resumed tormenting the innocent bunny girl. Even Napier was disgruntled by the blatant Faunus abuse.

Professor Port's lecture was just as boring as yesterday's, and even Cole succumbed to sleep. The three members of team ARCN and all of team CYAN were snoring peacefully away when they were rudely awakened by the bell. Cole extorted the homework assignment for the night from a passing student, and the two teams made their way to their next class.

"Dr. Oobleck?" Cole wondered aloud.

"He's a history teacher, so I doubt he's much of a doctor," Chris replied.

"That's hardly a nice thing to say," Amber said.

"Well excuse me," Chris said sarcastically. "I just think the only people who deserve the title of doctor are ones who actually save lives."

Amber did not have a response.

History class was very eventful. Dr. Oobleck was constantly sipping from his mug of coffee that was probably empty halfway through the class and zipping around the room in a pale green blur. Almost every time he stopped moving, he had a question for somebody to answer. At the end of the class, he took a brief moment to answer any questions the students presented him. Only Chris rose his hand.

"Yes Mr. Lucien, what is your question?"

"Why exactly do they call you doctor?" Chris asked smugly.

"Because unlike some of us, I've earned the right to be called the smartest person in this room," Dr. Oobleck replied almost immediately. This earned a dumbfounded expression from the albino boy, and Dr. Oobleck continued with a smirk.

"Remember to read pages 324 to 336. Class dismissed."

The two teams made their way out of the classroom. Chris still hadn't recovered from Dr. Oobleck's snappy retort, and wore his dumbfounded expression well into lunch.

"Chris, if you don't shut your mouth you're going to swallow a fly. And I'm not going to deliver CPR to your filthy mouth," Amelia said. Chris closed his mouth and glared at her, and proceeded to spend the rest of the day pouting. Rust was still separated from the rest of the team, instead sitting alone at an empty table far away. Nobody particularly minded his absence, with the exception of Napier. Cole periodically caught her staring forlornly in his direction, for reasons he couldn't fathom. Amber and Amelia had become fast friends, sharing various haircare and makeup techniques and swapping notes on the various cute boys around Beacon. Neither Night or Napier said much, but the two of them seemed to understand each other without speaking. They gave off very subtle visual cues, somehow forming a kind of sign language that even Cole couldn't analyze and comprehend. He dismissed it, and turned his gaze to Penelope. She was seated beside Chris, constantly pawing at his right arm as though she wanted to dismantle it and see how it worked. Her wheelchair was very technical, equipped with several pouches and slots for various weapons. The teams ate their meal, quite enjoying each other's company.

When classes ended for the day, Team ARCN made their way to their dorm. Cole and Amber crawled into bed at lights out, when Rust still hadn't come back. Napier sat on her bed and waited until her wolf ears heard nothing but the soft breathing of her sleeping teammates. She then stood up and left the room silently. Once the door was closed, she slipped on her shoes and made her way to the academy gardens. She listened intently, closing her eyes. The sound of twigs breaking and fists hitting wood reached her ears, and she made her way to the source of the noise. It was Rust, wearing a pair of black sweat pants and no shirt. He was practicing some kind of martial art that Napier didn't recognize. She watched him in silence for a while, then cleared her throat to catch his attention. He glanced up at her, then strode over to where the rest of his clothes were laying. He picked up a towel and a bottle of water and took a swig.

"What do you want?" he asked, wiping the sweat off his face with the towel.

"Your team misses you," Napier replied.

"My team? Or you?" he retorted snidely. Napier didn't reply, so he went on.

"It's pretty fucking clear they don't want me. So why make them suffer?"

"They're already suffering. Without you, they're going to keep suffering. And so are you. We need you, Rust," Napier said.

"I'm not suffering at all. I'm having a great time on my own, and I'll keep having that great time. Why do you care, anyways?" Rust asked, draping the towel over his shoulders.

"Because you're my teammate," she said.

"Not anymore. So go back to your team and go sleep up for tomorrow," Rust said. "You'll be better off without me slowing you down."

"Rust, I-" Napier started, but stopped herself. She looked down at the pavement, her ears falling slightly. "I'll see you around then..."

"Yeah, see you," Rust said, looking away. For some reason, it hurt him to see her so crestfallen. He turned around and glanced back to her, then resumed his practicing. Napier padded off back to the dorm, tears welling up in her warm grey eyes.

The next morning, Rust's portion of the room was devoid of life as usual. The three teammates thought nothing of it, and started to get ready for class. Cole brought a book with him this time, planning to read it to keep himself awake while Professor Port lectured away. Anything was better than sleeping in class again. The team took their usual seats, Rust seated as far away as possible as usual. About ten minutes into the lecture, the door opened and Professor Goodwitch stepped in. She said a few quiet words to Professor Port, and he pointed to Rust. She ascended the stairs and whispered something to him. A look of dread came over his face, and he packed up his things before heading out with the blond professor. Professor Port continued his speech, his voice much more solemn than before.

"What just happened?" Amber asked.

At lunch, Rust was nowhere to be seen. Napier looked all around the cafeteria, but she couldn't spot the familiar head of brown hair. The rest of the party seated at the table didn't seem to either notice or care, all of them watching intently as Chris showed off his mechanical arm. Napier had a feeling that something was very wrong.

That night, when the team entered their dorm, Napier's suspicions were confirmed. Rust's portion of the room was stripped clean, all of his gear like it h never been there. The bed had fresh sheets, and had clearly been made recently. Where his dresser had once been was now a spot of compressed carpet. Napier looked to her teammates in alarm.

"We have to speak to Professor Ozpin," she said decisively.

The three teammates raced down the hallway, led by Amber. The group approached Professor Ozpin's office door and Cole knocked. Professor Ozpin opened the door, sipping his coffee.

"Mr. Anderson, Ms. Kerrigan, Ms. Dubois. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Where's Rust?" Amber asked quickly.

"Oh, yes. Your teammate. Unfortunately, Mr. Ryder is no longer welcome at Beacon Academy."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note/subchapter

Thank you for sticking with me to this point. I'd like you all to know that I greatly appreciate your feedback and constructive criticism on my work. And because I appreciate it, I've decided to make a collection of fun facts for you all to enjoy. So; sit back and enjoy these non-essential, but entertaining side notes.

Fun Fact: Yang told Rust she'd sleep with him if he could manage to out-pun her. Needless to say, the two never "Yanged."

Fun Fact: Napier isn't actually paying attention in Professor Port's lectures. She's simply reciting the poem _Ozymandias _in her mind. Over. And over. And over still.

Fun Fact: Amber sleeps with a picture of Cole under her pillow. Cole sleeps with a picture of his boots under his pillow.

Fun Fact: Rust's grandfather is the owner of the Ryder company, one of the largest weapons manufacturers in the kingdoms. The company has an understanding with the Schnee Dust Company and the Thyst Railway Association, one that is mutually beneficial for all three parties.

Fun Fact: While most aspiring huntsmen and huntresses forge their own weapons, the Ryder company provides parts and trained technicians to assist in the process.

Fun Fact: All Ryder company mechanical prosthetics are powered by the same dust Amber uses as ammunition for Ambergris. The electrical properties of that dust make it an excellent source of power, while minimizing risk to the owner.

Fun Fact: Rust frequently enjoys singing in his underwear when he thinks he's alone. Napier frequently enjoys watching him from under the bed.

Fun Fact: Cole and Mercury have a very tense relationship because their weapons are so similar. Rust and Nora get along smashingly for the exact same reason.

Fun Fact: Flammkhole, Cole's weapon, is activated by inertia. When the trigger is forced by the device suddenly moving slower than the firing mechanism, it activates.

Fun Fact: The rockets that Rust fires from his weapon are powered by two different types of dust. Red dust produces the thrust that launches the rocket, while a mixture of white and orange dust create the explosions.

Fun Fact: Amelia's mother, Tabitha Thyst, was a huntress. Her signature orange scarf is the only memento she possesses from her mother's tragic death at the hands of the White Fang.

Fun Fact: Amelia can only use her semblance for ten minutes, and must recharge for at least half an hour. Otherwise she risks exhaustion, migraines, and total molecular destabilization.

Fun Fact: Rust cannot breathe while his semblance is active, and must be careful or he will run the risk of passing out from oxygen deprivation.

Fun Fact: Rust's semblance is much like a light switch. It takes no active concentration to maintain it, he needs only to flip it on or off. However, this is incredibly dangerous. If he passes out while his semblance is engaged, it will remain so until he dies from asphyxiation.

Fun Fact: What Chris lacks in people skills, he makes up for in leadership.

Fun Fact: Cole's analysis semblance allows him to analyze to a genetic level.

Fun Fact: Penelope is gifted with an eidetic memory. She's capable of remembering facts, and has the best grades of any student at Beacon. However people misjudge her because she's in a wheelchair.

Fun Fact: In spite of her handicap, Penelope is the most useful member of her team. Her semblance gives her a way with technology that most people would be utterly baffled by, and as a result she can build devices several years before anyone else would be able to come close.

Fun Fact: Chris has to wear glasses because his albinism has caused his eyes to deteriorate. His helmet's visor contains a built-in vision correction algorithm, so he doesn't risk breaking his glasses in combat.

Fun Fact: Because Chris is so immensely strong in his right arm, he is capable of swinging around the Saltshooter effortlessly.

Fun Fact: Rust and Cole's fathers both went to Beacon, and were on the same team together. The two were good friends and brothers-in-arms.

Fun Fact: Junior Xiong purchases most of his arms from the Ryder company. He and Rust are quite good friends because of their dealings.

Fun Fact: Amelia is quite envious of Pyrrha. Nobody's figured out why yet.

Fun Fact: Because of Napier's healing ability, her body will automatically reject any foreign substance that tries to enter her skin. Piercings will be ejected from her body, and her own blood is the only known substance that can tattoo her.

Fun Fact: Amelia claims she's becoming a huntress because she was told to by an old friend of hers, however her real motivation is to crush the White Fang so that nobody has to suffer the pain she's gone through with the loss of her mother.

Fun Fact: Night prefers music over fighting, and would rather put his semblance to use creating light shows for performances.

Fun Fact: Night is an incredibly talented musician, and can master almost any instrument very quickly.

Fun Fact: The reason Chris's armor resembles the AK-130 drone so much is because it's a refurbished prototype model. It's been modified to accommodate a human inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Fancy Dresses and Crime Bosses

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amber pleaded.  
"Mr. Ryder has been expelled from Beacon Academy. He will not be returning," Professor Ozpin said. He nonchalantly took another sip of his coffee.  
"Expelled? Why?" Napier asked, a look of worry on her face.  
"Unfortunately, the staff of Beacon will not tolerate our students being associated with criminal activity. Good night, students," Professor Ozpin replied before closing the door. The three teammates stood in total shock, trying to comprehend.  
"Criminal activity?" Amber asked nobody in particular.  
"That doesn't sound like Rust," Napier said. She turned on her heel and marched back to the dormitory. Cole and Amber followed suit, and the sounds of thunder rumbled in the distance.

Rust stood alone on the street corner, his hair plastered to his face by the pouring rain. He glanced forlornly back at the silhouette of the academy he'd once placed so much hope in, then cursed under his breath and turned away. He slung his prized Knöchenbrecher over his shoulder and began trudging off through the rain, his suitcase in tow. He stepped through the streets of Vale, with no particular destination. Walking only for the sake of walking, Rust found himself at the only place he knew he could call home from now on.

Rust could feel the dull thud of bass as he approached the door. It slid open, and Rust was greeted by a wave of upbeat music. He smiled and stepped into the club, walking around the dance floor and seating himself at the bar.  
"Give me something hard," he said, turning to watch the dancers enjoying themselves.  
"Can I get a please, brat?" the barkeep asked, adjusting his sunglasses.  
"Hey, if you wanna start something I have no issue with breaking everything in here," Rust snapped, turning to face him. The bartender glared, leaning almost nose to nose with Rust and growling threateningly. The two stared each other down for a moment, neither of them daring to breathe too heavily, when the bartender broke out into a laugh.  
"Good to see you again, Rust," he said, smiling at the younger boy.  
"It's been too long, Junior," Rust replied.  
"So what brings you to these parts? I thought we weren't going to be seeing you since you started going to Beacon," Junior asked, pouring some liquor into a glass and handing it to Rust.  
"I need a job," Rust said, taking the glass and downing the liquid inside. It was warm, and tasted of spices.  
"You got kicked out, huh?" Junior asked, taking the glass and refilling it. "I knew your problems with authority would make problems for you."  
"Whatever they tell you, I didn't do anything," Rust insisted.  
"I've heard that before," Junior said and handed him the glass. Rust took it and hammered back another drink.  
"I mean it this time. They said they found evidence 'associating me with criminal activity' and threw me out," Rust said stubbornly.  
"I believe you, kid. Crime isn't your deal. But what are you gonna do about it? You can't prove your innocence, and no way your grandpa's letting you back in under his roof."  
"I'm not going back to granddad. I'm done with him and his stupid company. Hell if I ever set foot there again," Rust declared.

A day passed since Rust had vanished, and the remaining members of team ARCN had no idea what to do. Cole had vanished almost entirely, spending every free moment in the school's enormous library. Nobody paid any attention in class that day, all of them pondering. What did Ozpin mean by criminal activity? What could Rust possibly have done that was so unbearably awful that they had to kick him out of Beacon? And what would they do with an incomplete team? Cole voiced everyone's concerns that night as he came back from the library, clutching a book he had borrowed.  
"We're not going to graduate with most of a team," Cole said.  
"What do you mean?" Amber asked, sitting up on her bed. Cole tossed her the book, which turned out to be a Beacon academy yearbook. Amber checked the date, it was over ten years old.  
"I've checked every yearbook the librarian would let me at. Not one of them has a graduating team of less than four members."  
"So what does this mean for us?" Napier asked quietly.  
"It means either one of two things," Cole said grimly. "Firstly, it could mean that without Rust we'll never obtain all of our credits and we'll be forced to drop out."  
"And the other?" Amber asked. Cole swallowed the lump rising in his throat and carefully spoke his next words.  
"It means all three of us could die."

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," a dark-haired girl in a scarlet dress said with a teasing chuckle. "Melanie, look who came crawling back when he had nowhere else to go."  
"Well, if it isn't my favorite twins," Rust remarked with no small amount of sarcasm. "Either order something or get lost, Miltiades. I'm trying to work here."  
"Now isn't that a bit of a cold response to two of your only friends left in the world?" the girl in the white dress asked, her clawed high heels clicking against the polished obsidian floors as she walked closer to the bar. The twins sat beside each other at the bar, Melanie crossing her legs and Miltiades tapping her fingers against the counter.  
"You know what we like, Rust, now mix up a few and make it snappy," Miltiades barked. Rust growled in disgust and grabbed two glasses, pouring various liquids into them and giving them a sharp stir. He presented the drinks to the twins, and they daintily sipped from the glasses.  
"It's not as bad as I was expecting," Melanie admitted begrudgingly. Rust smirked and glanced at the door as a man in a dark bowler hat and white blazer walked into the club.

"It's simple. We find a way to prove his innocence and get him back on the team," Cole said to the group around the lunch table.  
"You do realize what you're asking us to do is not only stupid, but also incredibly dangerous, don't you?" Amelia complained loudly. "You could get us all killed! Or worse, in detention!"  
"I'm in," Chris said. He crossed his arms and glanced at his teammates.  
"Chris, why?" Amelia exclaimed, totally shocked by his answer.  
"Rust is their teammate, and they're our friends. Friends help friends, it's how this works," Chris replied bluntly. "Also, as fun as whaling on Boarbatusks in Port's class is, I was getting bored. This sounds pretty interesting."  
"I'm in too," Night spoke up. "I know you guys would do the same thing for me, right?"  
"I'm coming too. Someone has to do maintenance on Chris so he doesn't break down mid-fight, and who better than me?" Penelope said. The six friends stared at Amelia, who glanced from face to face before finally sighing in defeat.  
"Okay, you win. I'll come with you, but only because Chris made me! I'm not getting detention for you lowlifes."  
"It's settled, then," Cole declared. "We head out on Friday and bring Rust home for Sunday lunch."

"Torchwick. What brings you back?" Junior asked the man in the bowler hat. He casually inhaled from his cigar, smirking at the sight of the club.  
"I thought I'd drop by and say hello, perhaps have a drink and a chat with your new employee," he said, gesturing to Rust with his cane. Rust craned his neck, trying to listen in.  
"Whatever you're planning, Roman, leave Rust out of it," Junior said.  
"And why should I? The poor boy's down in the dumps after getting kicked out of Beacon. A little healthy rebellion is exactly what he needs right now."  
"The answer is no, and that's final!" Junior snapped.  
"Perhaps I wasn't making myself quite clear enough," Roman sighed and raised his cane. He clicked a button and the bottom flicked up, exposing a crosshair. He promptly aimed the weapon straight at Junior's head. Several thugs in black suits reached for their swords and guns, but Roman shook his head.  
"A-a-a-a-a-a-ah," he mused, shaking his cane nonchalantly. "Anyone makes a move, anyone utters a peep, and your boss here kisses his face goodbye. Are we clear?"  
"Yeah, we're clear," Rust stated flatly from behind Roman. His hammer was slung over his shoulder, his finger on the trigger. The weapon itself seemed to be dancing with anticipation, seeking nothing more than to tear the mobster a new one. "Roman Torchwick, right?"  
"And you must be Rust," Roman said as he lowered his cane. The crosshair clicked back into place, and he turned to face the younger boy. "Such a pleasure, I'm a huge fan of your work. It takes a special kind of renegade to get kicked out of Beacon, and just the renegade I need."  
"What do you want?" Rust asked, his voice dripping with irritation.  
"I want you to help me help you," Roman said.  
"That doesn't make any sense," Rust replied.  
"Just meet me at the docks at 11 o'clock, and don't be late," Roman said, giving Junior an unpleasant smile as he turned to leave.

Team CYAN stood on the roof, waiting for their friends. The door cracked open, and the three remaining conspirators stepped out to join them. Chris stared out into the distance, already wearing his helmet and armor. Penelope turned her wheelchair around and waved the group over to join them.  
"Are we ready?" Amber asked as she stepped closer.  
"As we'll ever be," Chris replied. He turned to face the two teams as they gathered around him. "Let's ride."

The seven friends approached the airship to Vale and boarded quietly. The ship took off, and a landed about thirty minutes later. The group stepped off and strolled into downtown Vale, with Chris and Amber taking the lead. Cole followed close behind, with Napier bringing up the rear. The short faunus girl pushed Penelope in her wheelchair.  
"Where to first?" Chris asked.  
"We have to find him first," Cole answered. "It's best if we split up, we can cover more ground."  
"Are we going by teams?" Amelia pondered.  
"That would probably work best," Cole replied. Amelia nodded to Napier, who relinquished the wheelchair to her and went to stand with her teammates.  
"If anyone sees him, don't try to make contact," Cole continued. "Keep your distance and relay what you learn when we rendezvous in two hours. Any questions?"  
"We rendezvous here?" Chris asked.  
"That's right," Cole responded. Nobody else seemed to have any questions, so he stepped back.  
"Alright, let's move out," Amber said.

Rust set his bag down on the floor of the tiny apartment above the club. He was thankful that Junior let him rent it for cheap, but he would have enjoyed having enough room to swing a hammer without taking out the wall. He sat down on the bed and it creaked under his weight. He sighed. He missed his bed back at Beacon. He missed the insults Cole would toss his way, he missed Amber giving him crap for being a slob. But most of all, he missed the gentle sounds Napier made when she slept. That was what made Beacon more than just a comfortable bed and a hot meal. It's what made Beacon more than a school. It made it home. And as Rust looked around the tiny apartment, the more he wanted to distance himself from it as much as he could. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
"It's open," he called out. The door clicked open and Junior stepped in.  
"Hey kiddo. You all settled in?" he asked.  
"Much as I can be," Rust replied, standing up.  
"The twins seem to be happier now that you're around."  
"Why wouldn't they be? Their favorite dancing monkey is here to stay."  
"Look man, all that stuff with Torchwick-"  
"What about it?"  
"You're not thinking of going, are you?"  
"What choice do I have!?" Rust snapped harshly. "I got kicked out of Beacon for something I didn't even do, then he comes in here and waves a piece in your face? You're probably the only friend I have in this dump of a kingdom, so like hell I'm just gonna sit around and let him threaten you when I can do something about it."  
"You're just a kid!"  
"I haven't been a kid since dad died. You know that better than anyone."  
"You're right," Junior said. He turned to leave, closing the door behind him. Rust tossed his armor to the side carelessly and plunged face-first into the mattress. Tonight was going to be a long night, and he needed as much rest as possible.

10:00 came far too soon that night, but Rust still dragged his tired ass out of bed. He turned on the coffeepot and shut off his alarm clock. As the smell of coffee filled the room, Rust got dressed and did a quick check of Knöchenbrecher. After making sure he had enough fresh ammo, he poured a cup of coffee and downed it. He shuddered at the bitter taste, then made his way out the door.

"You certainly slept well," Roman commented as Rust approached the docks. A small cluster of White Fang soldiers were lounging on various perches around him.  
"Fuck off," Rust retorted with a glare. Roman raised his hands passively.  
"Now, now, no need to get snippy. Come on, we've got a job for you," he said. He picked up his cane and began walking off, the White Fang following suit. Rust tailed the group, slinging his weapon over his shoulder. Nobody noticed a particularly dark shadow fade somewhat lighter, nobody noticed a smaller boy bolt from the darkness and down the street.

"Where the hell is he?" Chris roared out of irritation. He paced around the square impatiently, his hands clenched at his sides.  
"It's been three hours, Night should have called us by now," Amber agreed worriedly. "I didn't want anyone getting hurt on this mission!"  
"I'm sure he's alright," Amelia said calmly. "Night's a durable kid; whatever it is, it's probably important."  
"I swear I'm gonna-" Chris started as Night appeared from around the corner.  
"Guys!" he shouted as he ran up to the group.  
"Night! Where have you been?" Cole asked.  
"That's not important," Night insisted. "Rust is working with Torchwick!"

Rust came to a stop outside the dust shop. Roman glanced back at him as he read the sign. InDUSTrious Proletariat, it read, and Rust chuckled somewhat.  
"Hey, what's the hold up?" Roman shouted, snapping Rust back to reality.  
"Nothing. So what's the job you want me to do?" Rust asked.  
"It's very simple. We're going to enter the store together, and I'm going to politely ask the shopkeeper to hand over all the dust in the building to me. And if anyone tries to intervene... I don't care, put them through a window or something," Roman replied coolly.  
"Great, I'm a freaking bodyguard," Rust thought to himself. He followed Roman into the store, who was greeted by the shopkeeper.  
"Good evening sir, is there anything I can assist you with?" the grandmotherly-looking old woman asked cheerfully. Roman and Rust glanced around the shop. It was packed with various dust paraphernalia, from empty vials to various husks of the different rounds available. At the front of the shop was a display case full of dozens of different kinds of dust crystals.  
"Oh, wonderful. A helpful, kindly old shopkeeper. Rust, hold my hat while I vomit at the cliche running rampant in this store," Roman said with an unpleasant sneer before snapping his fingers. The doors swung open, and their White Fang companions rushed in. They raised their guns and pointed them directly at the shopkeeper. One soldier placed a device resembling a toolbox on the display case.  
"Hand over all the dust in your shop and we won't hurt you," Roman continued. The kindly old lady panicked and opened the display case, then began quickly scooping up crystals and pouring them into the box.  
"Hey, lady, slow it down," Rust said, placing his hand on her shoulder. The woman jumped and shrieked. She backed away from Rust, her eyes wide. She kept shoveling crystals into the box, when one crystal jumped out of her arms. It hit the glass of the case with a soft clink, then landed on the maroon carpet. A passing soldier stepped on it and slipped almost comically. The canister in his hand landed on the crystal as he hit the floor. In a flash, Rust shoved the old woman out of the way. He braced himself, his aura raised. He closed his eyes and prepared for the oncoming blast. However there was no deafening explosion; just the awkward silence of several cowering White Fang groupies, an old lady, and a befuddled mob boss.  
"The crystals, it seems, are duds," Roman spat as he picked up the crystal. He tossed it to Rust, who snatched it out of the air and promptly shattered it against the display case.  
"It's glass," he said, holding up the broken fragment of the crystal.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked, wheeling herself closer to Night.  
"I saw him with Torchwick and the White Fang!" Night exclaimed. His black duster ruffled in the breeze. A hush fell over the group, and the only sound came from the nearby flicker of the streetlight. Amber was completely shocked, but Napier was disturbed for other reasons entirely. Nobody could see the expression Chris had to offer, but it was just as stunned as the others.  
"That's wrong," Napier declared. Everyone turned to face her.  
"I saw him with Torchwick," Night insisted.  
"He wouldn't be working with Torchwick if he had a choice," Napier retorted bluntly. "Something's wrong, and we need to find out what."  
"No," Amelia snapped. "We need to go to the police."  
"So they can do what? Torchwick is untouchable, the police won't be able to scratch him. No, we talk to Rust and find out what's going on," Cole reasoned. Amelia huffed indignantly and crossed her arms.  
"So what are we going to say to him?" Napier asked.  
"Not we," Cole said, looking at the short faunus girl. "You."

Rust let his hammer hit the floor of his apartment with a dull thud. He leaned the shaft against the wall and walked over to the fridge. His stomach growled loudly. He opened the door of the fridge and made himself a quick sandwich before sitting on his bed. Taking a bite, he replayed the events of tonight in his mind. After the fiasco with the fake dust crystals, Roman intimidated the owner into surrendering the legitimate crystals. It turns out, they were kept under the display case because of a similar incident in the past. After they'd cleaned out all the dust in the shop, Roman gave him a small handful of lien and sent him on his way. Rust quickly finished his sandwich and slipped off his armor. He still had a real job to do.

"I look ridiculous," Napier pouted.  
"You look fine," Amelia replied impatiently.  
"Better than fine," Cole remarked. Amber gave him a sharp tap on the arm. "What?"  
"Come on, give us a twirl," Amelia said. Napier sighed and reluctantly spun on her heels, the elegant dress she had been provided billowing majestically. The sequins flashed brilliantly in the moonlight, a beautiful jade against the olive green fabric. The jaws of the males in the group collectively dropped at the stunning sight. Amelia smirked.  
"Can I pick them? Or can I pick them?" she asked smugly.

Rust stood at the bar of the club, ignoring the merciless taunting of the Malachite twins. He served drinks and struck up casual conversation with whoever asked. Occasionally, he would slide a pair of the odd concoction the Malachites were so fond of towards them. However his casual apathy was shattered the moment the door opened and the last familiar face he expected to see walked in. It was unmistakably Napier, but Rust had never seen her wearing anything like the dress she was in before. It was an olive green colour, with jade sequins accenting it wonderfully. It hung down to her knees, and crept up her neck where it attached to a black choker. A jade sash hung at her waist. She approached the bar and sat down on a stool and placed her hands on the counter.  
"Hello, Rust," she said with a smile. Melanie and Miltiades looked at the faunus girl, utterly shocked.  
"Oh, hey Napier," Rust stammered, incapable of taking his eyes off her. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
"No thank you. But if you don't mind, I would like to dance."  
"I'd like that. Just let me go on break," Rust replied. He reached under the counter and placed a small card that read "on break" on the counter. The Malachite twins glanced to each other, then to Rust, then to Napier, completely bewildered. Who was this girl who'd come out of nowhere? Why was she talking to Rust of her own free will? And most importantly, why did _she_ want to _dance_ with _him_?

Rust offered his hand to the shorter girl, and she accepted it gladly. He led her to the dance floor when the DJ put on a slow song. Napier reached to place her hands on his shoulders. Rust responded in kind by placing his hands on her waist and back.  
"You know I can't go back," Rust said grimly as the two began to sway with the music.  
"Did you commit a crime?" Napier asked.  
"Not before I was kicked out," Rust replied.  
"I'm sensing a but," Napier said. Her wolf ears twitched slightly.  
"I did a bad thing," Rust admitted. "I was stupid, and I let my machismo get the better of me; now Torchwick has me on a leash and if I don't do what he tells me to, he's going to hurt a lot of people I care about."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"What you did wasn't stupid. It was noble. Putting yourself in a bad situation to protect people means you're a true huntsman at heart," Napier said quietly.  
"Too bad your heart doesn't get you back into Beacon. Not that you guys want me back anyways," Rust retorted.  
"We're all here."  
"What?"  
"Coming back for you was Cole's idea, and Amber's been leading the charge. We need you."  
"You guys really went through all this for me?"  
"Of course. We need you back."  
"You guys..." Rust began, when the door slid open. The room went silent as a man in a black jacket walked in. His hair was brown with red streaks. His eyes were covered by a mask that appeared to be made of bone, or a similar substance. Napier froze up, then vanished into the crowd before the man could spot her. He walked over to Rust and handed him a slip of paper before slowly turning around to leave.  
"I know you're here, puppy," he said almost inaudibly before stepping out into the street. The doors slid closed and Napier returned to Rust's side.  
"You know that guy?" Rust asked her.  
"He and I are... Acquainted," she admitted hesitantly.  
"Ex-boyfriend?" Rust pressed.  
"I'd rather not talk about it. I should go."  
"Napier, wait," Rust pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and he handed her the slip of paper.  
"Bring this to the guys," he said. Napier glanced at the paper, then nodded.  
"I promise," she replied. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. Rust blushed, then turned back to resume his work tending the bar.

Napier approached the group, clutching the note in her left hand.  
"So how'd it go?" Cole asked. Napier said nothing, instead handing the note to him and leaving to get changed. Cole read the note, then passed it to Amber. Amber read it, then passed it to Chris. By the time it had made its way around the group, Napier had changed back into her regular clothes and rejoined her friends.  
"So Torchwick wants Rust at the docks at 11," Amber said. "What do we do?"  
"The police are always an option," Amelia offered. She was duly ignored.  
"We do what we came here to do," Cole stated. "We get Torchwick to admit he set Rust up, then we get him out of there."  
"And hopefully kick some White Fang ass on the way," Napier added.  
"Wait, did you just say White Fang?" Amelia asked. Napier nodded. Amelia crossed her arms and glared slightly at the pavement.  
"Let's do this."

Rust woke up at 10:00 again that night. Thankfully he'd gotten a bit more sleep, he felt he was going to need it. Once again he turned on the coffeepot and gave his hammer the once-over. He checked his ammo and stirred a bit of cream and sugar into his coffee. It tasted much better. He grabbed a quick snack and pulled on his armor on the way out the door.

"You're late!" Roman shouted impatiently as Rust approached.  
"By a whole five minutes. I had to detour; so sue me," Rust retorted. "Let's get this over with."  
"Glad you're so eager to work. Come on now," Roman said. He led Rust down the docks and towards downtown.  
"So how did you know I was kicked out of Beacon?" Rust asked. Roman sighed.  
"Isn't it obvious? I orchestrated it from the beginning. You were too easy to frame," he answered. Rust stopped dead in his tracks and gripped the handle of his weapon tightly.  
"You. Did. What?"  
"Oh, that's right. I forgot, you aren't the sharpest knife in the block," Roman said with a sneer. "I got you expelled. I framed you for dust robbery. And now look at you, actually robbing dust shops because you're too dumb to know when being a hero is a stupid idea."  
"You fucking BASTARD!" Rust screamed. Roman turned around and was instantly greeted by the head of a large hammer introducing itself to his face. The impact knocked Roman off his feet and onto his back several feet away. He clambered to his feet and reached for his cane as several White Fang soldiers leapt from the shadows. Rust knocked most of them away with his hammer when he was struck in the chest by a whistling dust round. He grunted and flew backwards into a nearby wall when a familiar voice rang out.  
"Rust! Switch out!" Cole shouted, leaping into the fray. Rust rolled out of the way, and Cole fired off a volley of rounds from his boots. Napier joined in, swinging at Roman with her sword. He skillfully deflected every strike with his cane.  
"Little small to be off-leash in the big city, aren't you, puppy?" Roman sneered. Napier jumped back, and several White Fang soldiers approached her. She ducked, and a hail of white dust rounds knocked the terrorists off their feet. Chris stepped out of the shadows, hefting his minigun over his shoulder. Night and Amelia ran out from behind him, joining the battle. Suddenly, the high-pitched screech of an engine was heard as an airborne vehicle settled to a stop in the street. The hatch slid open, and several White Fang reinforcements piled out. Immediately following them was a woman in a scarlet dress.

Cole stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her. Her hair was black as charred wood, and the elegant gold embroidery on her dress shimmered in the moonlight. But what had stunned Cole the most was her eyes. Yellow, like the heart of a flame; with a graceful curve. Eyes cold and calculating. Eyes mysterious and secretive. Eyes just like his. He engaged his semblance, analyzing her down to her DNA, there was no mistaking it.  
"Hello, my son," she said with a slight smirk.


End file.
